


SHIELD Asylum

by Dragonfire13



Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Different World, Hydra, M/M, SHIELD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 07:58:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3562169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonfire13/pseuds/Dragonfire13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if the Avengers weren't heroes? Just insane?</p>
            </blockquote>





	SHIELD Asylum

A first time nurse walked along side a male doctor and a male security guard, she smiled at both men who didn't seem to notice as they came to a stop in a elevator that took them down to ward A. "Now before we get off you must remember don't talk to the patients, don't look them in the eyes, and DON'T say anything about where there at." the doctor said just before the elevator stopped and he led the way down a cold cement hallway. The nurse nodded her head and followed a little scared as she had heard that the most dangerous cases were put in ward A. The doctor stopped in front of a door and said "In here is Steve Rogers, he thinks his a super soldier from the 1940's that's a super hero called Captain America. Don't let his good nature and looks fool you his killed 20 men trying to escape while saying They were from a place called HYDRA." The nurse peeked in through the bars and saw a blonde haired men laying on a bed book in hand but his blue eyes were staring straight at them a frown set on his face.

The nurse gulped and followed after the doctor as he said "Moving on is Tony Stark. He thinks his a billionaire play boy super hero called Iron Man, and that he has a company called Stark Industries... Oh! And he seems to be trying to get in Steve's pants when ever he can." The nurse looks into his room and sees him sitting at a desk building a model of a tower that has an A on the side, but instead of looking at the tower his staring at the door his brown eyes narrowed and his lips in a thin line of distaste. "Don't let him near any tools, or really anything machinery or he'll turn it into a weapon and kill people. He claims it was because the group of people he killed were from HYDRA and were going to kill us all."

"Next is Bruce Banner otherwise known as the 'Hulk' his a pretty shy guy who doesn't tall much but you can see him start to look green if you get him angry though his never turn into his other self as he calls it. But don't let his shy self fool you before he came here he killed a whole airplane full of people saying they were HYDRA goons trying to use him as a weapon." The nurse looked in and saw a friendly looking person sitting on a bed a book in hand but he was just staring at the door no emotion on his face.

"Next is Clint Barton. He thinks his an assassin called Hawkeye. Don't let the hearing aid fool you or the way he acts like he doesn't see you. He can hear and see us just fine, also his killed over 40 people with just a bow and arrows he said they were HYDRA people." Inside the room on top of a chair that was placed on a desk sat Clint his blue eyes staring at them looking like he was waiting for something to happen. "Next is Thor. He doesn't have a last name that we could find but he says his the god of thunder and that his from a place called Asgard, his killed almost a whole town with a hammer saying "that they were all aliens his brother Loki had sent to take over the planet." Inside the room sitting in the center sat a large man with long blonde hair and blue eyes that stared blankly at her. "Oh and don't mention anyone named Jane he goes crazier also if he does talk its going to sound odd and that's because he says that's how his people on Asgard talk." 

The doctor goes to the second to last door and says "In here is Natasha Romanova, she calls herself the Black Widow as in the spider. Says shes a assassin like Clint and truly believes it since she killed people all over the globe and just says the reason is classified." Inside the room sitting with her back against the wall sat a young red haired women who was glaring at them with a glare that could scare Batman.

The nurse gulped and followed him to the last door. "In here is Peter Parker ca-..."

Peter interrupted by saying "Stark-Rogers! My name is Peter Parker Stark Rogers."

Stark-Rogers." the doctor says "calls himself Spiderman says he can climb walls, shoot webs out of his wrist, has the strength of a spider his size and he also thinks that Steve and Tony are his dads." Inside Peter sat crossed legged on the floor, in his arms sat a giant spider staring at them well more like glaring just as Peter glared. The doctor then turned and led the way towards the elevator and paused as both the guard and nurse climbed aboard before saying "Good night Avengers!"

"Avengers?" the nurse asked confused.

"Earth's Mightiest Heroes, but really there Earth's biggest nut jobs." the guard answers "they like to call themselves the Avengers though."

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT: Just fixed spelling mistakes


End file.
